WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Mistystar Deputy: Shadowchaser Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Skyshadow, Brackenleaf, Riverstone, Sunflower, Rainsplash, Swiftshadow, Cedar, Spruce, Flareflight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, Spiderfang, Darkpaw, Sproutstripe, Shadowchaser, Brambleheart, Icegaze, Muddyfang, Mapleblaze, Morningglade, Cobaltsky, Rivergaze, Shadowfall, Dewshine, Thunderflame, Windbird ' Apprentices: ' Pepperpaw,' 'Twilightpaw, '''Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Sandkit, Ashpaw, Muddypaw, Featherpaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Sunnypaw, Shrewpaw, Eaglepaw, Juniperpaw, Birdpaw, '''Queens: Ambereye Kits: Dustykit, Flamekit, Stormkit Elders: Borage, Deceased members: Cloudygaze, Willowstar, Branchheart, Bristledust, Echolight, Nightfoot, Snowstorm, Moondust, Graystar, Nutstreak(told to be), Hawkflame, Cola, Swallowspots, Breezenight, Hazelpaw, Whitekit, Roleplay: Archives: 1, 2 This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. The newest roleplay is at the bottom! Please roleplay there. "Skystar? What happened...?" Stormstreak started to ask, then saw the deep gashes along the former leader's flanks. She called to Birdpaw, who came rushing in from the Apprentice's Den. Although the groud was crowded by the plague victims, Nightfoot, Cedar, Brackenleaf, Dawnpaw, Icegaze, Twilightpaw, and Snowstorm, there was a bit of room for another nest. I think we'll have to move somwhere else! Please, Shadowchaser, find the cure! -Stormstreak Mistystar leaped to the top of the Clanmound. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanmound for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Pelts began to streak from the bushes that marked the camp. Mistystar spotted the grizzly salt-and-pepper coat of Shadowchaser. Shadowchaser. ''At that moment, Mistystar knew exactly who to chose. As the Clan gathered, she began to speak. "After Skystar left WillowClan, she heard a kit in danger. She fought the badger attacking it off single-handedly, then limped back to camp. She is resting in the medicine den, and we all hope she gets better. But in the meantime, WillowClan needs a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice." The cats in the clearing tensed. Mistystar could see hope in Rainsplash's eyes, and aniticipation in Crookedflower's. ''Sorry, you are all loyal warriors, but I must choose this one. ''"Shadowchaser, will you be my deputy? I would be honored to fight alongside you." Mistystar mewed. She saw fear in the grizzled black tom's sharp amber eyes. ''Seek what you find in the shadows... he may not be a lion, but the only thing it takes to change fate is a mouse. You're the one, Shadowchaser. Choose wisely. ''--Mistystar He had been in camp briefly, returning after he managed to calm down. The tom stuck to the shadows to keep himself calm and prevent another anxiety flare-up, but also because he knew that crowding around the injured would only create frustration and prevent treatment from being completed. Shadowchaser, however, did notice that something was up with Ashpaw- she didn't have that typical jolly gleam in her eyes. "What's up, Ashpaw?" He asked quietly as she slowly walked to his apprentice's side, the concern visible in his hazel orbs. She hesitated before mumuring that they could discuss it later, before nodding in the direction of Mistystar on Clanmound. Shadowchaser seated himself in the back of the gathering cats, attempting to keep his cool. He was thankful that Mistystar wasn't directing the conversation at him directly, otherwise he'd freeze up due to the unexplicable intimidation he felt when- -...oh no. She ''was ''talking to him! But Shadowchaser, deputy? He could already feel the displeased and astonished glares of his new clanmates burning into his pelt. He was an outsider, a loner, an insecure furball, how could he create order and boss his clanmates around? "I...I..." He stuttered and tried his hardest to find his confidence, to find his inner wolverine but ended up empty-handed. Could he ''do this? "...M-Mistystar, from my understanding, your deputy has until moonhigh to make their decision. Can I...can I give you my answer later, and think it over?" Wow- did he actually speak ''to her? '-- Shadowchaser' Skystar had just woken up with the wounded ginger kit next to her flank. Skystar heard that Mistystar had asked Shadowchaser to become deputy and she knew later that she would have to leave. So quickly, Skystar stood up, picked up the kit, and limped away. Skystar heard Stormstreaks yowling for her to come back, but Skystar kept walking. When Skystar lmipped out into the clearing, she saw that not only the other cats were looking at her, but Mistystream as well. Skystar returned there gaze with a gaze of sadness but hatred. Skystar said to them, "Don't worry, I am leaving. You won't have to see me again."--Skystar "No! You can't leave! I need you! I-I... I can't rule WillowClan without you!" Mistystar raced over to Skystar's side. "Please! You have to stay. WillowClan needs you! We ''all ''do. You've been our leader for so long. You can't just... ''Go." Mistystar saw the other warriors nodding and murmuring stories of Skystar's just, kind rule. "We're lost without you. Please, stay!" -Mistystar Muddypaw wrinkled his nose when Shadowchaser was picked deputy. He seemed nice and all, but tough? Far from it. Unless the dark tom was secretly a total angry badger in battle, Muddypaw bet that he wouldn't last a day! With no more interest in the commotion, he decided to sit himself by Ashpaw and push her buttons. -- Muddypaw Crookedflower ran over to Shadowchaser, “congrats! I actually don’t think that the clan thought you’d be deputy! Not to be like, ‘nooooo!’ But that was so cool! I’ve never experience a deputy ceremony at all! I hope to attend more soon! How do you feel? Oh, you look sick, are you okay Shadowchaser?” She asked as she saw the toms face, “I could get Stormstreak, or...” —Crookedflower Maplepaw was weirded out on how close she was to Muddypaw. She originally decided to sit next to Ashpaw, but then she got a weird feeling when she saw his brown fur, she rolled her eyes and then turned to him then whispered, “Erm, why him? I bet my mentor would do way better than him..... unless he fights like a lion when we least expect it behind our backs, but he’s more like a mouse of you ask me. I want to test him somehow, you know? Like see if he is worthy? He hasn’t been in the clan for a long time, but I guess he was strong looking? What do you guy’s think? Who’d be your choise for deputy?” The tensed as Muddypaw met her gaze, his green eyes were sharp and piercing. but she countered with her pale gaze. —Maplepaw Rainsplash looked hurt, how could Shadowchaser take her idol spot? How could Mistystream, er, Mistystar, pick HIM, of all cats, he is a cowardly tom but she knew he could fight. But why hadn’t she been picked? She has had an apprentice, or so she thought. She hadn’t had a single apprentice, and this surprised her. Then she padded over to the medicine cats den to see the ginger kit that was beside Skystar and Stormstreak. “How is the kit?” She asked, but then looked over at Mistystar and they met gazes, and Rainsplash gave her a hurt look then looked away and then focused on Stormstreak and the kit Skystar had saved. —Rainsplash It was finally time for Mintpaw to obtain her warrior name, finally time to be a warrior and do what she wanted to. Finally the time to show her mother what she had mistaken doing, FINALLY the time to strike back. This felt good, she felt powerful, and with her training with Cloudfall, her dark forest mentor, she was respected above else and never told to leave of to get lost, cats who’d do that got a nick to their ears, and she’d be the one to do it. “... from now on, you shall now be known as Mintgaze, StarClan honors your strength and honor.” Shadowstar announced. Then Mintgaze scowled at that name, why did it have to be related to sight like my mothers once was? She isn’t my mother. Shadowstar is, I need to make her paw for her mistakes. Then later she padded into Shadowstar’s den, “Shadowstar, I have a request for battle on WillowClan, we could lead a surprise camp ambush. They’d be scared out of their pelts and start to flee or fight like fools, I want to lead the patrol, Er, attack though. I have something I want to do.”—Mintgaze Morningpaw had just come in from hunting when she heard the news about Shadowchaser being deputy and a prophizized (IDK how to spell) cat and all. She immediately dashed over to Shadowchaser her mind abuzz with questions. "Wow! WOW WOW WOW! You're like an OP cat now! How does it feel? Are you glad your a propizied cat? WOW I WISH I WERE ONE. Also, CONGRATS ON BEING DEPUTY! I AM WAY TO HYPE RIGHT NOW." She burst out leaping up and down with excitement. - Morningpaw Skystar whipped around and looked at Mistystar, her body bleeding again. Skystar put the kit down and hid it from the other cat with the body. Skystar looked at Mistystar with a burn in her eyes and said, "If you all did care, why was I left in my oh sorry your den when I was mourning for Moondust? No one gave me food or checked on me! I might not be leader but that doesn't mean I can't talk to my former deputy alone. If you ALL really want me to stay, you all have to give a good explanation to Mistystar why I was left in Mistystar's den! And then Mistystar can come and find me and tell me the hopefully good reason. Skystar picked up the kit and walked out of the camp to find a place to stay, for a while. Skystar turned her head and said, "Oh and only Mistystar will see me. No other cat." Skystar speedily walk until she found a bush where she could shelter with the kit. Skystar got some bedding and laid the kit down next to her flank. For the first time, the kits eyes were open and it's pelt was not bloody. The kit was a fluffy dark ginger she-cat with burning greenish amber eyes and had teh smell of a rouge! Skystar felt something brush against her fur, but saw nothing. Skystar heard a voice, Willowstar's! Willowstar said, "This kit as a great future in front of it, it shall be called Flamekit. Skystar, you aren't alone." The voice faded away. Skystar looked down at the kit. "Flamekit, I promise I will protect you will all my strength.--Skystar Muddypaw twitched his ear when Maplepaw helped herself over, clearly uninterested in conversing. For whatever reason, he was growing more reclusive and a little more defensive of himself, compared to the leaps and bounds of nobility he'd been making earlier. "It's just because of his momentary popularity." The spotted tom mumbled under his breath, rising to his paws and exiting camp to go hunting by himself. He was in no mood for company. -- Muddypaw Shadowchaser angled his ears back uncertainly when he was suddenly surrounded by cats congratulating and wishing him good luck. "I-I said I'd think about it." He stammered before taking a nervous step backwards to find space so that he could breath."I'm not sick, I-I just need my space for a bit." However, when Maplepaw said something about a prophecy, his swiveled his head in her direction. "Wait- what do you mean 'prophecized'? I'm no cat of prophecy." Him? The loner who was afraid of his own superiors? StarClan would never pick him. '-- Shadowchaser' "But didn't you hear? Stormstreak got a prophecy and it's about you! Maybe you'll be famous and go on some amazing adventure! Can I come if you do go on one?" Morningpaw continued chatting. Seeing Shadowchaser back away she gave him some space. "Wow! I am still way too hype!" - Morningpaw Mistystar padded to Skystar's bush. "Skystar... May I come in?" She asked, pausing at the entrance. "Yes." said Skystar--Mistystar and Skystar It felt like the ground disappeared beneath his paws. Why him, and why all at once- forgotten warrior to heroic deputy? Years ago, he was a kit that nobody knew about, just him and his mother in their own happy world. Suddenly, the world had increased in tenfold. "But...why me?" -- Shadowchaser Maplepaw frowned as Muddypaw left camp, he was clearly up to something in her mind, his popularity wont stay long once they see how he fights. Then she climbed in the treetops and stalked the tom, she didn’t care if he found her, all she wanted to do was see what he was up to, and why he looked suspicious to her. as she carefully put one paw in front of the other after Muddypaw, she felt a familiar scent, but brushed it away. Not now mother, I don’t want you to see what I do. Then she had felt a piece of her break on the inside and frowned. This was her destiny, and she was living it the way she wanted to. —Maplepaw All the way in the blazing sky lay a fuzzy black she-cat, her amber eyes were as warm as the sun and as shining as a star. Of course she was in StarClan and her fur glittered with small crystals of ice. “Willowstar, are you sure this is what you want? A mouse heart to save the clans? Even if some disappear in the process? It is close to the drought season and then some of the clans will perish. How would you know this one tom could do it?” She asked Willowstar with disgust. “Trust me. There will be risks taken and secrets told, also, he wasn’t the only cat I’ve picked for a destiny far greater than the clans.” Then the black she-cat cocked her head in confusion. “You don’t mean—?” She shuddered “Yes, he and her will have their secrets, but they will be emptied soon leaving scars on their hearts,” The black she-cat nodded as more cats appeared. “Oh Moonblaze, trust in my word, we could’ve sent messages and signs to direct them, but this time they must do well without us, even when one, the ‘her’ is being haunted by my...” —Moonblaze Morningpaw calmed down a bit after she saw Shadowchaser's reaction. "Because Star clan said your special! You being a prophecized cat and all is an inspiration for none- clan-born cats like me and you! The prophecy said. Seek what you find in the shadows... he may not be a lion, but the only thing it takes to change fate is a mouse." Morningpaw explained then smiled at Shadowchaser. "You just gotta find the mouse, be all heroic, hopefully go on an amazingly heroic journey with me in it, and then you save all the clans!" - Morningpaw Skystar looked away from Flamekit to see that Mistystar was sitting next to her. Skystar's eyes grew cold when she said, "So you all want me to stay? Then tell me, what excuse did the clan give you when you asked them why I was left in my oh your den, starving? Why did you become leader without telling me, who if you forgot was your leader?! And I now that if I do come back, I know that nothing will be the same. No one will really welcome me.... or Flamekit, since she is a ummm a rouge." Skystar saw that Mistystar gave her a sad and surprised look. Before she could answer, Skystar said, "What am I to the clan anymore?"--Skystar "You're everything, Skystar. I ''tried ''to help when you were grieving. But you wouldn't take food. You wouldn't sleep. I tried. I'm sorry I failed. But you can't sit in this bush for the rest of your life. You have to talk to the Clan. For me. For them. For you. For Flamekit. We ''need ''you. Please!" Mistystar's eyes hardened. "You're like a sister to me. I love you, but you can't sulk forever." -Mistystar "Ripplepaw, are you sure? Being a medicine cat... isn't easy." Stormstreak said. The small apprentice Ripplepaw had just rushed into the den, eyes gleaming, insisting on being a medicine cat. Ripplepaw nodded. "I can see these sick cats. My Clan needs me to be a medicine cat." -Stormstreak Shadowchaser adverted his eyes to the ground while he thought on the prophecy that had been received. "I don't think I'm supposed to ''find a mouse," he admitted after thinking on the words for several moment. "I think the 'mouse' refers to my...personality." Ouch- did StarClan literally call him a coward? Morningpaw seemed awfully enthusiastic- but StarClan didn't mention him bringing anyone else along. Was it all a one-man mission? Could he do it all on his own? He supposed that only fate and time would tell. -- Shadowchaser Dustykit, after noticing that Ashpaw seemed a little down and out, was trying to impress the young apprentice with his "outstanding" killing abilities. By that, he meant that he was chasing down this huge leaf that was blowing across camp before he finally smushed it into the ground with his little clawless fire-colored paws. Once it was defeated, he presented it to Ashpaw as a prize, and it seemed to create a small smile on her pale features. -- Dustykit Skystar looked into Mistystar to see that she really needed Skystar. Skystar eyes softened and Skystar said, “Ok Mistystar. Flamekit and I will go back to WillowClan. But if someone me or Flamekit, even though she was a rouge, we will leave. Skystar stood up and gave Mistystar a quick lick in her ear. Skystar mewed, “I hope you know that it was hard for me to think about leaving. Leaving you. I thought I had lost everything, but you are like family. You also have to introduce Flamekit, the new cat of Willow Clan. Flamekit is almost ready to be an apprentice and I would like to mentor her.“ Skystar bowed her head as she mewed, “ But whatever my leader want. Come on now, we ur you need to see if Shadowchaser is ready to be deputy.” As Skystar, Flamekit and Mistystar padded back to WillowClan, Skystar’s vision of the forest faded and she was in front of StarClan. ”Skystar, we are happy that you chose the right path to stay with WillowClan. They really need you. You may not be leader of WillowClan anymore but when you hunt with StarClan, you will be one of WillowClan’s leaders. We will always walk with you Skyshadow.” As the voices faded away, Skyshadow saw that Mistystar was looking at her, and Skyshadow knew that she understood what StarClan had said and that Mistystar was really leader. Skyshadow put her tail around Mistystar and mewed, “You are not alone Mistystar, I am here for you.”--Skyshadow Suddenky Maplepaw stopped, something seemed odd, the scents, the shadows Muddypaw was padding through, she noticed his fur had stayed in one place as he did (sry Silver,) then she lowered her nose to smell around, but hid well. I recognize this scent, Fox? Badger? Any big animals out there! I need to warn Muddypaw, I can’t be blamed for another cats death again. Especially from my supposed clan. But, why should she help that dark heated warrior? She wanted nothing to do with him, but noticed he hasn’t fished in awhile, maybe he wanted to regain some of his SeaClan roots and fish for the clan. Did he ever miss SeaClan? Whenever someone mentioned it he snarled and wrinkled his nose to she sound of fish. Maybe that was why he left. Maybe he hated the clan for fish? That would be mousbrained! Maplepaw scolded herself. He was getting deep into the forests, all around the forest there was the scent of sickness, all over, she realized that there was tufts on WillowClan fur in brambles and on leaves. Had they really been that weak to have not been so graceful? and when a nearby bush rustled her breath stopped. She knew Muddypaw had stopped without looking, and then she stared at the bush, some red furs were sticking out, and more had come, well. One more had come, but it was way bigger and was oranger and brighter. Then Maplepaw realized that those had been foxes, both cornering Muddypaw as she thought, oh no, OH NO, this is why they’re here! The sick scents, dying animals! Oh no, the clans will perish with scavengers like this! Then she let out a warning yowl which sent birds fleeing away from the trees, even the trees seemed to look more pale and colorless than usual. Then she leaped out Of the treetops to meet Muddypaw’s gaze.—[[Maplepaw (Firefly)|'''Maplepaw]] Crookedflower was troubled. Of course she’d be, everyone she’s known has died and her closest friends had left her for Shadowchaser, at least she guessed. She wished she had someone to comfort her. Then she sighed to the scent of a familiar tom. “No, Hawkflame.” Then she knew it was hurt, he was hurt, but she kept padding on, into the Warriors den. “Not now. Not today. I feel like I might as well lay alone and lay low tonight.”--[[Crookedflower|'Crookedflower']] “I swear by StarClan that I need to be the next medicine cat, please! I have felt a strange presance following me around the medicine cats den. And, and.... I think I’ve seen a spirit of some sort.... but I’m not sure I understand it completely.” Ripplepaw looked down. “Could we go to the Moon Willow? I want to um, see what StarClan thinks? Like.... Er.....yeah, I want to see what we should do about the plague, it needs to stop. Lately in forest strolls the trees seem colorless as the forest does smell of sickly cats too. This may attract bigger and stronger animals, If I remember my training well.... that is, which means of Shadowchaser is in a prophecy, then he needs to move fast, and break the mousy state he’s in and be as brave as a fox.” These words burst out of a Ripplepaw’s mouth in a heap, had he really said them? Or was it someone else he thought.—[[Ripplepaw|'Ripplepaw']] It was a lot to put on one young tom's plate, it had all come onto him at once and everyone wanted everything all at once, or so it felt for Shadowchaser. Couldn't StarClan just say "hey, go get this at this place!" and not speak in riddles? If they cared for the clans so much, surely they'd be direct and straight-forward with the situation. Regardless, before he went anywhere, he had a huge decision to make: deputy, or not. Well, if I'm going to be brave, I suppose saying 'yes' would be a good place to start. He decided at last with a heavy sigh, watching as Dustykit took off after another leaf. Now, he only needed to wait for Mistystar, so that he could provide her with his answer. If I take this one big step, then that means I can take more steps, right? I can try to find my home, my father... '''-- Shadowchaser & Dustykit' Muddypaw faced his foes without an ounce of fear, his irritableness finally coming in handy. ''Like it or not, this is what I'm born to do: to fight. He looked the foxes straight in the eyes without blinking, standing tall and confidently before the intruding creatures. Foolish? Could he die? Perhaps- or he'd win and prove himself a glorious warrior of WillowClan. '-- Muddypaw' Maplepaw then leaped out of the tree surprisingly landed on the lounging fox and started to shred fur, ”You should know not to fight alone!” She snarled loudly as the Fox tried to get her off, “Your welcome for following you!” She then was thrown to Muddypaw’s forepaws and then got up, “ready?” She asked with a grin. —Maplepaw Morningpaw gave Shadowchaser an enthusiastic grin. "Well then, if you're the mouse then you can cross that off your list of things to do!" She exclaimed. She started pacing like she was explaining the warrior code to a young apprentice. "You should go to the Moon Willow an ask StarClan what to do. Then follow their instuctions and you're done! It's super simple." - Morningpaw "Can you remember this one?" Stormstreak asked, prodding a small purple-green leaved plant. Violetleaf, she remembered. Ripplepaw had recently started his training, and was coming along well. The half-moon meeting was tonight. Stormstreak would announce his apprenticeship to her then. -Stormstreak ((Sorry so short, I am kinda busy with school)) "I don't appreciate you following me- I like my independence." Muddypaw responded with a slight growl in the edge of his voice, turning away and returning his attention to the foxes with a sharp glare. Without another moment of hesitation, he leaped into battle, eager to feel blood on his claws. -- Muddypaw "I guess I could." Shadowchaser agreed with the bouncy apprentice, gaze flickering towards the camp's exit. Before he did anything, he needed to give Mistystar his answer- it would be rude of him to run off and leave her hanging for who-knew-how-long. -- Shadowchaser "Good! You go do that! I'll ask Flareflight if I can come!" Morningpaw squealed. I'm finally going on a real adventure! With the deputy of Willowclan! ''She screamed internally as she headed off to Flareflight. - Morningpaw “Um, YOUR WELCOME! By the way, I don’t think you’re from SeaClan, you don’t even like fish and I know that’s not why u left. But trust me, we have to focus on the clans. And not dying or catching the plague.” Then she slashed on a nearby fox that had leaped, slashing at its muzzle, this made Maplepaw feel alive, she never felt so good about killing animals bigger than her than foxes, but this fox had been smallish, then it grabbed her scruff drawing blood, which made her howl in pain but shake free and bit its tail, “this is way too fun!” She shouted to the trees and then smiled as she heard fox whimpers, “that’s right no good fleebag! Be afraid of us!” ''Even though the forest is smelling sickly. ''She sighed. But then was knocked away by a barge forepaw, and hit a stump, then she had gotten back up, “we can’t hold them forever, got any plans smarty mouse?” She hissed in Muddypaw’s direction. —Maplepaw "Wait, I didn't say that you could come along with-" He sighed, with the apprentice already dashing off to speak with her mentor. StarClan had said nothing about anyone accompanying him on this journey. Why did their ancestors have to...lack detail so much? Was it difficult to say at least ''something that wasn't in a confusing riddle? Perhaps simple guidelines? Shadowchaser shook his head slowly to himself, turning his attention towards the fresh kill pile. It was due time that he prepared himself for whatever task rest ahead of him, especiallly if he was to speak to StarClan at dawn. -- Shadowchaser "You don't think there's a reason behind my leaving of SeaClan? Maybe because I didn't fit in?" Muddypaw snapped at Maplepaw with a venomous tone of voice, aiming for the eye of the fox that he fought off. Why did she have to go poking her nose in his buisness all the time? His business was his own! "If I had been able to do this independently without you stalking in my shadows every second, we wouldn't be having this problem right now." He responded dryly when she asked for their 'plan'. More and more, he was feeling tense, with every coming day bringing a greater boiling sensastion in his veins. He wasn't bred to just lay around and hunt a mouse every once-in-a-blue-moon. He was born with a greater purpose: to hunt greater prey. With an irritable twitch of his tail, Muddypaw knew that it was time to flee. So with a swift movement, he flung himself onto the bark of a tree and began to climb, so high until he was out of reach of the foxes. Stupid dogs couldn't climb. -- Muddypaw Smokestorm thought he heard the hungry screeches of foxes in the distance. Grunting out of displeasure, the blind tom raised his head to tune his ears in on what sounded like a distant scuffle. Ew- why did Muddypaw have to choose WillowClan? Their territory stunk, there was displaced rocks everywhere, and they had a pest problem. Slowly the charcoal tabby rose to his paws, inching closer to the edge of WillowClan's territory. Hmmm...smelled like it was Muddypaw in that fray. Perhaps Smokestorm wouldn't have to dirty his paws with his filthy blood after all? It appeared that a fox was going to do that for him. -- Smokestorm When Skyshaodow and Mistystar padded into camp, Skyshadow saw that Mistystar nodded and let Skyshadow leap on the Highledge for the last time. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting." When all the cat were there, Skyshadow said, "Cats of WillowClan, Mistystar has sold me you want be to stay?" As Skyshadow saw that all the cats were nodding, Skyshadow continued, "Very well. As you know, I was the leader of WillowClan, but I will give all my leader ship away to Mistystar, the leader of WillowClan. I will be called Skyshadow and be a warrior of WillowClan. StarClan has showed me this is the right path and that I will be leader with them when I hunt with StarClan. I will not be deputy and I congratulate Shadowchaser." nodding her head to Shadowchaser btu with a sad and dark gaze. "We have a new cat of WillowClan, Flamekit." Skyshadow beconed Flamekit to come and sit beside her. "As you know that I found her wounded, with the smell of rouges, after a badger attacked her." As Skyshaow heard gasps from teh cats, since roues were feard by many clan cats. "Flamekit will be under my care. We will both stay, but if someone mistreats us, we will leave. Skyshadow leaped of the Highledge so the cats could welcome Flamekit (and Skyshadow) and Mistystar could appoint the new warriors and ask if Shadowchaser would be deputy.--Skyshadow Flamekit hopped of the Highledge and went to sit away from the crowd. Before Flamekit could get away, many cats came near to welcome her. "I am not a little kit even though that might be part of my name! And Haven't you all heard of personal space!? Flamekit said, her wounds still hurting after the badger attack. Flamekit saw that many of the cats were looking at her in surprise, thinking that she would be a gentle little kit, then remembering that she was a rouge. "I am sorry, but I like my own space." ,Flamekit said gently. Skyshadow already explained what was StarClan and how she should act around the WillowClan warriors, but Flamekit only felt comfortable around Skyshadow and Mistystar. And Flamekit wsn't sure on how she would like this knew life, but she had already been left by rouges. Where else would she go? "Oh well Flamekit, you will just have to see what happens."--Flamekit Dustykit didn't understand what the big cat was saying- he wasn't paying attention, not a clue, just like before when Mistystar made her announcement. He had been fascinated by a butterfly that had fluttered through camp, considering that he'd never seen one before. The saturated flame point darted after the fluttering creature and tried to bring it down from the air, so that he could examine it more closely. Dustykit didn't plan on squishing it, and he was especially not interested in eating it. It smelled too weird. He simply thought it was pretty. -- Dustykit "Dewshine! Muddyfang! Mapleblaze! Cobaltsky! Morningglade! Rivergaze! Shadowfall!" WillowClan yowled the new warriors' names. New warriors... We always need them. ''Mistystar yowled the names along with the rest of her Clan. -Misty Maplepaw was tossed around, and flew into tall grasses, of course she was tired and mad. She couldn’t choose which one to be. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I litterally saved your ‘oh so wonderful‘ life! also, to prove my point, your fur didn’t smell like water and didn’t looked like it had ever gotten wet! So you could stop pretending to be from a clan your not from!“ she snapped back at the tom. Then she had climbed a nearby tree, across from Muddypaw’s. “And by the way, you should stop getting your stupid pelt in so many dangers! ''This wouldn’t have happen''e''d if you hadn’t have left camp! Also, why do you like give me this weird glare ALL THE TIME! It gets annoying! I bet you wouldn’t last a day in where I’ve been—“ and at that note, she shut her mouth. Had she given him a piece on her life? What would he think? Why had she said that? Of course hed survive the Dark Forest. Well if he decided to take on TWO foxes he’d die as an apprentice! I helped his ungrateful pelt! I could turn around.... these foxes must pay for killing innocent cats! But didn’t she kill one? '—MAPLEPAW' Borage sighed, her heart slow to only two beats per pawsteps as she padded towards Mistystar and Skyshadow. She knew it was time. Time for her to leave her duties as a nursery warrior. Time to rest and be respected. “Mistystar, Skyshadow....” she greeted them. Skyshadow seemed to glare, but Mistystar greeted her. “I would like to become an elder, I have served in my time. But think it’s time I lay low and become an elder of the clan. I hope you approve my choice, I have decided it was time.”'—Borage' "Look," Muddypaw said in a low, irritable tone as his tail lashed from side to side. "Butt out of mt life. I'm sick of you following me around- I'm not your little boyfriend, go chase your sister instead, and leave me out of it!" The rosetted tom hissed before continuing to climb higher in the tree with the intention of leaping to another. -- Muddypaw Smokestorm twitched his ears in interest at the commotion. Scarclan trained them to strike at the weakest moment to destroy the enemy...and he had found that perfect oppoetunity. He would join Willowclan, toy with Muddypaw, perhaps bring worse than death. -- Smokestorm YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK! ''Why had he snapped about boyfriends? What did that have to do with dying and the plague? “You really think I like you!” She laughed so hard, even louder than the foxes. “Morningpaw litterally likes you! Haven’t you seen her gaze on you? Great StarClan!” She rolled her eyes. But then her branch had cracked. “Not again!” She hissed, “oh come on! Windstrike why!” She hissed towards the sky as she scented the tom nearby. Then she had a tight grip on the rough bark of the tree, but felt a pain at her tail, “Ack!” one of the foxes had gotten her, “Ugh!” She kicked it’s snout away. ''fine. If he wants me away, then I’ll go as far as possible, away from this abomination of a ‘SeaClan’ cat. “Come on, is there any other cat around when you need them?” She sighed with a gasp. —Maplepaw(Blaze) Foxes again? I thought there’d be a real challenge. The tan she-cat rolled her eyes from the trees. And a hissing couple? WOW. I thought this would be better. She was in the trees, peering down at the arguing fox dinners. “It’s time to show them how it’s done.” She whispered with a grin, her very muscular build was on her hunches and she leaped, landing onto a foxes muzzle pulling them down with all of her weight, they werent very big, she was almost as tall as the, but she sliced through them like they were just a pillow. Then she bit into their ears as they tried tp flee. “Leave now!” She hissed, “and never return!” As the two foxes fled. “Now.” She looked at the two youngsters. “Why did you both pick a fight with these foxes?”—Anonymous cat "Morningpaw just wanted to be my friend." He growled under his breath as he tried to flcus on his crime. However, when the stranger appeared, he took on his defensive stance and confronted her once the foxes fled. "Why are you trespassing on Willowclan territory?" The tom challenged darkly. -- Muddypaw When the ceremony was complete, Shadowchaser attempted to man up. In order to be deputy, he had to work with Mistystar, but, well...he was scared of her. After giving himself a pep talk, he approached the new leader with a slight quiver of his legs. Was he intimidated? Of course. "M-Mistystar...I...I accept your challenge to be deputy. I-I also think I beed to sspeak with Starclan." -- Shadowchaser “well, actually. I was just leaving this sickly scenting place, until I found two little cats who think they’re able to fight off foxes not even as tall as they are. I mean no harm though. I only came to save your sorry pelts. That’s all.” She yawned and licked her paws clean “now answer my ''question. Why had you both decided to take on foxes? That seemed to go very well, if you know what I mean.” Lynx sounded defensively but she sounded as naggy as the brown tom, ''if he wants to play dirty, I can play dirty. She thought. —[[Lynx|'Lynx']] Maplepaw growled under her breath as she leaped to the ground. She then glared at the tall broad build of the new she-cat before them. After Muddypaw spoke, she growled, “yeah! We had this uder control!” I think. Mapleblaze wondered as the She-cat spoke her reply. —[[Mapleblaze|'Mapleblaze']] Morningglade bounded over to Shadowchaser grinning so mush it looked like it took up half her face. "I got my warrior name! And it's super cool to! Now I won't have to ask Flareflight for permission to go! I'm a warrior I can do whatever I want, an that means I'm coming with you!" Morningglade said. "Now, when do we leave?" - Morningglade Skyshadow looked away from Borage and up to Shadowchaser. Skyshadow felt a pang of sadness and anger flow through her, but Skyshadow managed to stay still. "Shadowchaser, I hope that StarClan may walk with you, even though you are deputy. You are no longer just a warrior. You are a deputy, WillowClan's deputy.........my deputy." Before Shadowchaser could say anything, Skyshadow turned her head back to "Borage, I haven't know you enough to know how hard you have worked for the clan, but looking at you and your scars, I am fine if you become and elder. But that disunion is not in my paws anymore, because I am only Skyshadow. You must ask Mistystar. I am just a warrior." Skyshadow walked away with her head and tail down, feeling a pang of sadness and regret. "Was it really StarClans choice for her to come back?" Skyshadow shook the thought away. "I am here now. Let us see how much my used-to-be-clan needs me." Skyshadow saw Flamekit in a bush and thought she was playing with one of the kits, but she was sitting alone, looking at everyone with a cold and confused stare. Skyshadow padded up to Flamekit and asked. "Are you ok? Do you want us to leave?" Flamekit slowly shook her head. Skyshadow muzzled her muzzle and said, "Just try to be friends with somebody." Skyshaodow walked into the leader den to grab her moss and put it into the nursery. When Skyshadow was done, she saw that many of the warriors were looking at her in a look of disgust and weirdness. Skyshadow growled, "I thought you wanted me to stay. You all were the ones that made be come back and you all best show that!" Skyshaodw was tired, but she didn't feel like sleeping with other cats. Skyshadow's spirits raised when she saw that Swiftshadow had survived the greencough. "At least I have Swiftshadow, Mistystar and most important Flamekit".--Skyshadow Flamekit watched Skyshadow walk away. "Do I really want to stay?" Flamekit knew that Skyshadow was also having trouble fitting back in when Flamekit just has trouble fitting in. Flamekit saw that many of the cats were still glaring at her, and Flamekit decided to move to a place where it was quiet and not so uncomfortable. Flamekit padded out of camp and found a nice bush were she could hide and sleep. Flamekit sat there for a moment, but then sprang to her paws and raved away from the camp. "I am just going to explore a little of um oh yeah WillowClan." Flamekit raced away, but she couldn't escape the smell of cats. flameout stopped and saw that many of the warriors were out here hunting, patrolling and fighting. One of the patrols stopped and glared at her and she could hear "Who is that?" and "Oh that is just the new kit, Flamekit. Looks like she is already trouble not to mention that she is a rouge." Flamekit turned at growled, "If you furballs are going to talk bad about someone, than maybe e learn to be quiet! I used to be a rouge ok?!" Again the cats looked at her in surprise and one of them mewed, "We are sorry little Flamekit." "DO NOT EVER CALL ME LITTLE!" Flamekit yowled. Flmaekit ran away from the cats and went to kill some prey. Flamekit padded into camp with to moles, but gave one to Skystar and Mistystar. Before any of them could ask, Flamekit padded away. "If I have to shrive on my own, I will!" Flamekit didn't't see where she was going and bumped into another cat, Dustykit. "Sorry um Dustykit." Flamekit didn't want to talk to anybody, so she just ran back to her spot outside. Flamekit settled down, still seeing cats on patrols and arguing. "I guess WillowClan has it all."--Flamekit Category:Clans